Je L'aime A Mourir
by Sophie Wild'Orchidea
Summary: Pequeña y corta historia sobre cada personaje y sus trayectos en la región nueva de Pokémon, llamada Argkane. Esta vez, la primera historia es de Sylvie, una chica que concursa en su primera batalla Pokémon, llevado a cabo por su mentor Steven Stone.


**Learnshipping. "Je l'aime a mourir."**

(Éste pequeño fan-fic está inspirado en la canción _Je l'aime a mourir _de Shakira.)

-¿Es una bella noche?- repitió un poco dificultada, casi en tartamudeos, mirándolo fijo. Estaba aprendiendo a hablar como una persona, puesto que su autismo le impedía hablar. Le costaba decir las vocales, pero con un poco de práctica puede decir todas o algunas.

-Sí, muy bien, Sylvie.- La felicitó Steve, sonriéndole. -Ahora, termina de comer, o se te enfriará la comida.-

-L' si'nto.- murmuró ella, volviendo a su comida. Pinchó con el tenedor y metió un trocito de su waffle, y empezó a alinear uno por uno envolviendo el plato. Tenía la mirada fría, que nunca sonreía. -¿Mañ'na v's a trab'jar?- le preguntó, terminando el postre.

-Sí, empiezo temprano. Quizás, cerca de las ocho. ¿Por qué?

-Quer'a s'ber.- mintió, sonrojándose. Frunciendo el ceño, se paró. -Ll'varé l's platos a c'cinar.- avisó, tomando los platos, apilándolos contra su pecho, mientras los vasos iban arriba y los cubiertos en la mano.

Steve se la quedó mirando, suspiró y se paró. -Está bien, Sylvie. Por favor, ten cuidado y no te acuestes tan tarde. ¿Sí?-

Ella asintió y esperó a que se retirara. Cuando se fue, se puso roja de la ira. Es que detestaba mentir. Quería decirle si algún día podía quedarse con ella y pasar momentos juntos. Pero no podía. Ella era muy tímida... y él demasiado bobo en ésos temas. No quería ser malinterpretada.

Miró a su Mawile que, cansado, no paraba de pegarse a su pierna y usarla de almohada. Sonrió mientras lo observaba, recordando como Steve se lo regaló.

"_Te pareces a éste Pokémon. Pareces dulce, bella e inocente, pero tu apariencia engaña y en realidad eres astuta, agresiva en algunos casos y atrevida_".

-Debo dejar de pensar en éso... Terminar de lavar, ordenar, acomodar, apagar las luces de la casa e irme a la cama.- se dijo, decidida. Hizo todo rápido, mientras seguía pensando en decirle lo deseado algún día a Steve.

-"El problema es el día..."- pensó, suspirando. Se secó las manos después de lavar y comenzó a guardar papeles del escritorio del mayor. -"Siempre deja papeles tirado acá..."- se dijo, suspirando agotada. A veces eran comunicados, arreglos y pedidas de visitas. Nunca entendía cómo él podría arreglárselas solo, si de Campeón había dejado de ser.

Mientras terminó de ordenar y guardar los últimos papeles en un cajón, al momento de abrir vio una cajita pequeña de color azul y detalles en dorado. ¿Y 'sto?- se preguntó. Sacó la cajita y luego guardó los papeles. -Chiquito...- repitió, sentándose en el sillón de Steve, antes de echarle un vistazo a su Mawile que también estaba igual de curioso que ella. Lo abrió y vio un hermoso anillo con una perla en ella. -'s... h'rmoso...- susurró.

Luego pensó: ¿Por qué se compraría el anillo? Las perlas, que ella sepa, no son fósiles ni piedras preciosas para que él las coleccione, y mucho menos era para que ella lo usara y jugara a ser la princesa encantada como lo hacía cuando era una niña. Ya había crecido y estaba muy grande para ésas cosas.

Volvió a mirar a Mawile, y se le ocurrió que quizás se la regalaría a alguien. Guardó con cuidado la cajita en el cajón y fue directamente a su pieza. Mañana temprano terminaría con el resto. Detestaba dejar la casa tan mal ordenada.

¿Quizás a una mujer? -S'guro 's una m'jer h'rmosa...- susurró, entrecerrando los ojos para esperar caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Se preguntaba quién era la dichosa mujer digna de ése anillo. Se acostó, se tapó a sí misma y a su Mawile, que quedó totalmente dormido. Se quedó mirando al techo, en silencio. Se quedó dormida, imaginándose que, quizás, Steve le regalaría el anillo a ella...

.

.

.

-Bonjour!- saludó Plubio, pero al ver a Sylvie sola se quedó confundido. -Mon cherie... ¿Dónde está Steve?

-F'e a una re'nión, te d'jé un r'cardo avisánd'te. ¿No lo oíste?- le contestó, sin dejar de ordenar el living. Tenái pantalones, unos zapatos negros, remera de mangas cortas y un delantal. Llevaba el cabello recogido y un pañuelo en la cabeza.

-No, nunca entendí ésas máquinas...- suspiró y luego se sentó. -¿Cómo estás, Sylvie? Hace mucho que no te veía.

-Est'y bi'n, gr'cias p'r pr'gunt'r- le sonrió, mientras ordenaba las sillas emparejándolas. -¿V's c'mo est's?- preguntó, tomándose un descanso para servirle agua fría al recién llegado.

-Estoy bien, merci- contestó, tomando la jarra platinada para servirse agua en el vaso. -¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde se fue?

-Lo ún'co q'e sé es q'e se f'e a v'r a algui'n- le contestó, mirando a un costado. -Y q'e ib' a v'lver a la n'che- suspiró, mientras se sentaba al lado de él con otro vaso y se sirvió.

-Ya veo- contestó, sin dejar de mirarla. Sonrió y se atrevió a acariciarle el cabello, aun que se hacía a la idea de que ella iba a apartarse debido a su fuerte carácter respecto a las caricias. -Parece que fue ayer que te conocí.

-Ah- contestó algo seca, dejándose acariciar para su sorpresa. Plubio notó su estado de ánimo y sonrió.

-Me acuerdo que Steve estaba distraído en su trabajo y que se preocupaba mucho. Nos escondía algo, y cuando quisimos saber, él dijo: "Pronto". Por la manera en que lo escondía, supimos que era algo importante para él- bebió un poco de agua y le sonrió. Ella lo miraba de reojo con interés. -Luego, un día, el resto y yo fuimos invitados por Steve a su casa. Después se retiró dejándonos solos y volvió con algo. La llevaba detrás de él, escondida. Advina quién era.-

Ella lo miró fijo y alzó un poco la cara. -¿Yo?

Asintió. -Sí- luego rió, para proseguir: -Él te tenía bajo un gran cuidado, te quería mucho, más que nada. Se desvió de su trabajo para que crecieras sana y fuerte, y así supieras cuidarse sola. Cuando cumpliste los quince, él volvió a su trabajo y por éso se ausenta más seguido.-

-Éso lo enti'ndo, Plubio- suspiró y se paró para seguir su labor. -Lo q'e me pre'gunt'ba es...- lo miró fijo. -¡No le d'gas q'e yo te c'nté!- le avisó y prosiguió. -Mientr'as ord'naba el escrit'rio, enc'ntré un an'llo-

-Que raro. ¿Un anillo?- alzó una ceja. -¿Segura?

-C'mplet'mente- respondió, dejando quieta la escoba y apoyando sus manos en la punta de la escoba, dejó rescostar su barbilla en ella.

-¿Ésa es tu preocupación?- le preguntó, levantándose. Vio su asentimiento y rio leve. -¡No te preocupes por éso! Es sólo un anillo- volvió a soltar una risotada ligera. Se acercó a ella para acariciarle la cabeza. -Me iré a mi gimnasio, ahí no trabajo- le sonrió y se inclinó a besarle la sien, pero ella reaccionó y le pegó con la escoba, hecha un tomate. -Je, je, je... ¡Oops!

-¿Q-q'é r'yos cr's que h'cés?!- le preugntó tímida, apartándolo con la escoba y, más bien, tapando su rostro.

-¡Sólo saludaba!- excusó él, bromando. Se alejó luego. -Bueno, me voy. Saluda a Steve de mi parte. ¡Adiós, mon cherie!- saludó encantadoramente y se retiró antes de recibir otro escobazo.

Sylvie suspiró y siguió limpiando la casa, hasta dejarla impecable y ordenada. Exhausta, se tiró en el sofá a tomar una siesta corta, hasta la noche que tenía que preparar la cena y la ropa que usaría Steve al día siguiente.

Ella decidió sola el hecho de ser "mucama" ya que era una intolerante a la suciedad y sabía que Steve no tenía un buen sentido para la limpieza, y mucho menos para la ropa. Por lo tanto que ella lo ayudaba con la ropa, en comprarla, combinarla y muchas otras cosas más.

A la tardecita, el Pokémon de Sylvie la despertó a las sacudidas ya que llegaba tarde a sus planes de noche. Tuvo que morderle la mano, haciéndola levantar de un salto, y fue a preparar la comida.

Preparó, con la acelga, una sencilla tarta de verduras ya que no le alcanzaba el tiempo para hacer algo hacer algo grande como lo hacía siempre.

Cuando empezó a picar la acelga, fue sorprendida por una voz: -Estás cortando mal la comida- y agregó una risita que la estremeció, sonrojándose. Ya se hacía a la idea quién era.

Volteó la vista y notó a Steve recostado contra el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa coqueta y los brazos cruzados. Echó un vistazo a la verdura y murmuró: -Lo h'ce a las ap'rad's- explicó, empeazando a cortar más chico y prolijo. -P'rdón- disculpó.

Él cerró los ojos sin sacar su sonrisa de la cara, se esberezó y se acercó a ella, que a su sorpreza la abrazó por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y espió lo que hacía. -¿Qué cocinas?-

Ella se sonrojó y balbuceó, pero luego suspiró sonriendo ligero. -T'rta de v'rdur's- respondió y colocó una mano en las que la abrazaba. -¿Quer's ay'd'rme?

-Me encantaría- contestó él, y acto seguido se puso un delantal, se arremangó y se puso al lado de ella. Sylvie le pasó la verdura picada y él empezó a preparar la tarta. -Oye...- murmuró tímidamente, segunda cosa que le sorprendió a ella.

Lo miró en fijo y lo invitó a seguir en un "¿Qué pasa?" paciente.

Él retomó: -¿Te acuerdas que hace días te comenté que iban a venir gente importante, ejecutivos y líderes, a presenciar el primer torneo del año?

-Sí, me acuerdo. He preparado la casa para que puedas acomodarla a tu gusto. Incluso he mandado un jardinero a cortar el césped, de tal forma que quede sólo tierra y rocas.

-Agradezco tu atención, pero...

-También llevé a la lavandería tu viejo traje de campeón de la Liga. ¡Mañana estará impecable!

-Sylvie, yo-

-La comida está lista, las mesas igual y organicé los souvenirs. También dije a los corporativos de seguridad y de primeros auxilios para patrullar la zona para que no pase nada ni se interponga nadie, y si sale un Pokémon debilitados ellos se encar-...-

Fue inturrmpida por el mayor que le tapó la boca con las manos, mirándola serio. -Sólo quería que fueras mi pareja de baile- pudo decir al fin y le quitó las manos de encima. -Intentaba decirte éso solamente.- le sonrió divertido. Miró su rostro sonrojado y se atrevió a tomarle el rostro. -¿Sylvie?- trató de ver si ella reaccionaba.

Ella sonrió ligero, bajo la mirada y lo miró tímida. -Me encantaría- le respondió, casi sin errores. Sonrió orgulloso.

-Gracias- le agradeció y se quedó mirándola fijo. Ella, tan bella y dulce, tan atenta y tímida. Le había robado el corazón. No supo cómo, pero lo hizo. Observó sus ojos, luego sus labios. Se acercó lentamente. Se inclinaba, muy despacio, su cabeza tomándole el mentón. -Sylvie...- murmuró su nombre, entrecerrando sus ojos despacio.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, esperando el beso muy paciente. Le apoyó la mano sobre su nuca y la otra en su pecho. -Steve...- susurró y apenas rozaban los lavios, sonó el pokégear.

La átmosfera se distorsionó, se alejaron para ver el aparato culpable de ello. Sylvie suspiró y Steve, con la ira en la garganta, se disculpó. -Lo siento... Tengo que atender.

-No p'sa n'da- le sonrió. -Ve a at'nder, yo t'rm'no la t'rta- le sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla y siguió con la cena, Steve le besó la mejilla y le agradeció, yendo a atender el pokégear.

Ella se tomó la frente y dedució que, debido al calor que emitían, estaba con la cara sonrojada. Escuchó a Steve aumentar el tono de su voz y se preocupó. Puso la tarta lista en el horno y fue a donde estaba él.

-¿Steve...?- le preguntó, mientras veía como cortaba y dejaba el aparato en la mesa. -¿Pasó algo?

-Me llamaron desde la cueva, hay un grupo de Aggron que están haciendo la vida imposible a los pobladores. Necesitan mi ayuda, ya que no saben qué más hacer...

-Ent'nces... ¿Te vas?- le preguntó, desviando la mirada, desilusionada.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, Sylvie- se disculpó, abrazándola y le besó la mejilla. -Volveré lo más pronto que pueda.

-Tóm'te el ti'mpo q'e sea n'ces'rio... Yo acá esp'ro- le sonrió, acompañándolo a la puerta. -Por f'vor, ten cuid'do. La últ'ma v'z s'liste muy h'rido- le recordó.

-Sí, me acuerdo. Y tendré cuidado, no te preocupes "amor"- le respondió, riéndose al ver como ella se puso roja al oírse llamar así y empezó a balbucear. -Bien, me voy yendo. Cuídate, ¿s{i?- miró al Maqile y le sonrió. -Cuídala bien.

-¡Steve!- le gritó, alterada. -¡Ya no soy más una niña, estaré bien!-

Él rió y abrió la puerta. -Nos vemos. Cuídense y no se acuesten tarde- Ella negó con la cabeza y esperó a que se fuera para cerrar la puerta. Apenas le dio la espalda a la puerta, repentinamente se abrió. -Me olvidé algo-

Ella se volteó a verlo, preguntando qué era y al girarse, sus labios instántaneamente rozaron los del mayor, besándolo. Se sonrojó, volviéndose un tomate y luego de unos segundos se alejó. -¿Q'é f'e lo q'e h'c'ste?!- casi gritó, nerviosa.

él sólo se rió y le tomó la mejilla para que, ya tranquila, la besara con más suavidad. Quedaron segundos juntos hasta que Mawile advirtió a Steve que llegaba tarde y él se vio obligado a cortar.

-B'ena su'rte- le dijo ella y se apartó, sonriendo. Él le besó la mejilla, tomó su abrigo y se retiró, dejándola sola.

Mawile se quedó observándola y sintió luego un olor a quemado. Ella lo notó luego y corrió a apagar el horno, sacando sepsués la tarta que ya estaba lista. El Pokémon corrió a poner el plato, los cubiertos y un vaso para Sylvie, mientras ella dividía la tarta para comer dos porciones y dejar las otras para Steve, que las comería apenas llegara.

Se sentó con el plato servido mientras le daba un plato de comida para Mawile. -B'en pr'vecho- le dijo y comenzó a comer. Mientras ambos comían, ella pensaba en lo que se pondría mañana, ella y Steve. -Q'izás d'ba c'mprar los tr'jes...- murmuró, pensando en voz alta. Miró a su pokémon y le sonrió. -Mawile, en la fi'sta va a h'ber un t'rneo... ¿Q'é tal si p'rticip'mos j'ntos?- le preguntó, cosa que cuando Mawile terminó de escuchar, se emocionó y asintió enegéticamente. -¡Muy bien! M'ñ'na, a pr'm'ra h'ra emp'zarem's a entr'nar d'ro!-

Su Mawile la alentó muy motivado y sonrió. -Ah'ra term'naremos de com'r y le d'jaré una n'ta a Steve- murmuró decidida y cortó un trozo, mientras penaba en qué escribirle...

.

.

.

Apenas el sol entró por su habitación, ella se despertó entre sábanas y almohada, su pelo hecho un dido y con Mawile durmiendo en una cajita de madera casi desgastada, que Sylvie le había hecho cuando era una niña.

Se despertó con el sol y con el alarma de su reloj que vibraba y cayó en su cabeza, sobresaltándose. Se sentó frotando sus puños contra sus ojos. -Q'e h'rmoso d'a...- susurró mirando a la ventana. El bostezo de Mawile la obligó a voltear la vista y encontrar una nota blanca, doblada y con una rosa sin espinas en su abertura. -R'sa az'l...- murmuró, sonriendo.

A ella le encantaban las rosas azules, porque simbolizaban la rareza, ya que era difícil encontrar rosas azules en el mundo. Tomó la nota con la flor y abrió la misma leyendo lo que decía:

"¡Entrenen duro! A la noche los veo. En la tarde pasará a verte Plubio y te ayudará a buscar un vestido.

Con amor,

Steve Stone."

Ella sonrió enamorada y abrazó la nota contra su pecho, abriendo los ojos al rato y vió una nota con pétalos rojas al costado de su cama, formando un corazón con una leyenda que le expresaba a ella y sólo a ella: -Te amo!- de la felicidad, empezó a reírse vivamente sin soltar la nota de su pecho.

Por primera vez, ella sentía la alegría en sí misma y también sabía lo bello es estar enamorada. Miró a su Mawile que se acercaba con un peine y un cepillo para arreglarle la melena que tenía en su cabello.

-Mawile... t'nem's q'e g'nar el torn'o...- le comentó, mientras el otro le desenredaba el cabello. -Por t'do lo q'e h'cho Steve p'r n'sotr's...- suspiró. -¡Y por n'sotr's!- agregó, y suma: -P'ra d'mostr'r q'e s'mos fu'rtes c'mo el ac'ro... Y s'ría n'estra prim'ra med'lla q'e l'gram's j'ntos...- apenas terminó de arreglarle el cabello giró a verlo y lo tomó de sus patas, sonriéndole. -Y l's d'mostr'rá a t'dos q'e s'mos un eq'ipo... ¡P'se lo q'e p'se, s'mos un eq'ipo! ¿O no?- él asintió energético y se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. Rieron juntos e intercambiaron cosquillas, para luego alistarse e ir a entrenar con la ayuda de los Aron y Aggron salvajes.

.

.

.

-Agradezco mucho que hayan venido, profesores- le agradeció Steve mientras iba acompañado de Plubio quien iba orientando y saludando a los demás. -Espero que la fiesta sea de su agrado.

-Esperemos lo mismo- murmuró Oak sonriendo. -Pero para ser sincero, me causa curiosidad en qué pokémons utilizarán en el torneo. Siendo que, a diferencia de otros torneos, en éste se utilizará un solo pokémon-

-Por lo tanto- sumó el profesor Serbal, bebiebdo un poco de champagne. -Los entrenadores utilizarán los pokémons más fuertes de su equipo.-

-Tienen razón. Quizás sea entretenido verlos luchar y sacar el mejor lado de ellos- murmuró Steve, sin dejar de pensar en qué tácticas usaría Sylvie.

-Monsieurs- llamó Plubio. -Lamento interrumpir vuestra conversación, pero tengo que robarles a Steve pur un momento- avisó Plubio, tomándolo del hombro y llevándolo consigo. -Seguro te estarás preguntando qué es de Sylvie.

-¿Ella está bien?- preguntó repentinamente. El otro asintió, viendo su preocupación.

-Está alistándose y dando una charla de aliento con su Mawile. La primera batalla será contra un entrenador de Johto- le informó, mientras daba señales a los policías para que hiciera que la gente subiera a la tribuna. -Siento mucha presión. Éste torneo será divertido...

-Espero que Sylvie pueda lograrlo, estoy muy nervioso por ella... Y por los rivales que pueden llegar a tocarle- se sinceró Steve, uniendo los dedos. Plubio rió leve y asintió.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes.- lo tranquilizó y apenas la planta baja se vació, se apagaron las luces y un reflector iluminó al presentador.

-A comienzo de la historia- comenzó a contar, minetras el piso era iluminado por luces en forma de auroras que hacían formas conformes a lo que narraba. -mucho antes de que los humanos llegarámos a la tierra, todo estaba habitado por las criaturas que hoy conocemos por Pokémons.

Luego de nuestra llegada, comenzó a surgir un lazo entre ambos mundos, llegando a la amistad y la fidelidad.

Hoy seremos testigos de ése trabajo en equipo, de ésa fidelidad, de ésa amistad... ¡En el torneo nocturno "Fo-si-lé-o"!-

Una lluvia de aplausos y ovación surgió del público y el presentador se reverencio, más tranquilo. Luego se enderezó y empezó a explicar, leugo de sacudir las manos para que silenciaran. -Éste torneo dura una sola noche y por lo tanto se hará rápido, dos batallas en cada lado para apresurar. Sólo tendrán un pokémon en su eqipo. Si se debilita, el entrenador quedará descalificado; ¡así que espero de cada uno de ellos una gran batalla!-

Otra vez gritos y ovaciones de parte del público, haciendo reverenciar de nuevo. -¡Vamos con la primera batalla! ¡Les presento a Joe, de Jhoto!- y acto seguido apareció él mismo con traje casual y el presentador miró al otro lado. -¡Y por el otro lado tenemos a Sylvie!-

Un estruendo de gritos y aplausos sonaron para dar bienvenida a los dos entrenadores. Sylvie apareció al abrir las puertas, pero cuando vio la cantidad de personas en la tribuna, se bloqueó totalmente y no se animó a salir.

-Oh, parece que no se anima... ¡Alentémosla para que aparezca! ¡Tú puedes, Sylvie!- dijo, y un "Sylvie" cantado sonó, haciendo que le asome un poco de valentía en su interior.

"¡Si no me venzo a mí misma..." pensó "...no podré lograr lo que vengo a hacer!". Abrió los ojos, saliendo y recibió una ronda de aplausos y se paró en su respectivo sitio, alzando los brazos y reverenciándose.

-Que bella que está...- murmuró sonriendo encantado, y Plubio lo miró. Éste se sonrojó y carraspeó. -Quise decir, que espero que le vaya bien-

Ella llevaba un vestido amarillo claro, unos mistones y sandalias negras, llevaba un collar de hilo negro y en ella unos colmillos sintéticos. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño blanco, asimilando a la apariencia de su Mawile.

-¿Están listos, muchachos?- preguntó Justo, el presentador. Ambos asintieron y agregó: -Muy bien, ¡comiencen!

-¡Totodile!- dijo el entrenador y lanzó una pokeball al aire. -¡Yo te elijo!- y de la misma salió su pokémon que apenas se apoyó en el suelo comenzó a saltar.

Sylvie sonrió y agarró una pokeball con sus manos. -Mawile, ¡Sal y conquista!- murmuró dando volteretas y la lanzó, saliendo de ésta, un majestuoso Mawile.

-¡La apariencia de SYlvie juega con su Pokémon, Mawile!- notó Justo y rió. -Entrenadores, ¡que comience la batalla!-

-¡Totodile, usa placaje!- ordenó el entrenador y su Totodile se acercó acorriendo. Sylvie esperó a que se acercara, y cuando apenas se acercó lo suficiente, llamó a Mawile.

-Mawile, ¡Impr'sion'lo!- ordenó y el pokémon alzó sus "cuernos" y lo puso enfrente de su cara, mostrando sus colmillos y haciendo que el otro frenara aterrado. -¡Cabeza hierro!- murmuró y Mawile, aprovechando la cercanía lo golpeó en el cuerpo.

Totodile retrocedió arrastrándose pero no se rindió. Su entrenador ordenó "Chorro de agua" y lanzó un potente chorro de agua, mientras que Sylvie ordenó "defensa férrea" dejando afectar pr el chorro de agua pero no lo dañó en nada.

-Parece que arma estrategias...- murmuró Plubio.

-En la batalla- corrigió él y luego explicó: -Sylvie conoce muy bien los ataques de Mawile y sabe cómo usarlos- sonrió orgulloso sin quitar la vista de encima.

-Parece que tu Pokémon no sabe otra cosa que no sea "cabeza hierro" y "Impresión", ¿no?- burló el otro entrenador. Ella frunció el ceño y gruño, haciendo que su Mawile también sufriera la misma ira. -Parece que sí. Totodile, ¡Placaje de nuevo!-

El Pokémon volvió a acercarse corriendo y Sylvie ordenó: -¡Multiplicate!- haciendo que Mawile se hiciera copias de sí mismo y éso confundió al Totodile que se vio rodeado de ellas. -¡Usa "dulce aroma"!-

-Sylvie... ¿Qué intentas hacer?- se preguntó Steve mirando e intentando entender lo que realizaba. Todos hicieron aparecer un fuerte aroma violeta que hizo adormecer al Totodile.

-¡"Trío especial"!- gritó, quedando desconcentrado al público. Mawile se volvió uno solo, usó "Finta" y después tomo aire casi haciendo una bola, lo trago y una luz brillante se acumuló en su estómago, que luego lo escupió, saliendo un potente rayo que se dirigió hacie el Totodile que por fin pudo despertarse.

-¡Totodile, esqui-!- su pokémon no logró huir y recibió el impacto, debilitándose.

Hubo un silencio en todo el estado, sumado por los jadeos de Sylvie y Mawile.

-¡Totodile ya no puede continuar! ¡El ganador es Mawile!-

Ése aviso hizo que todos se levantaran y aplaudieron sin parar, incluso sus gritos parecían temblar el estadio. Sylvie suspiró y miró a su pokémon.

-Bi'n h'cho, Mawile- le sonrió y éste corrió a abrazarla. Ella se sentó, jadeando y ambos agotados. -No cr'o p'der lev'nt'rme...- murmuró y vio al entrenador que se acercó con su Totodile en brazos. No podía hallar una explicación acerca de su debilidad. Ni siquiera Mawile podía.

-Felicidades- le sonrió, tendiéndole la mano. -No debí haber subestimado tu fuerza-

Ella tomó su mano y se paró como pudo. -Gr'ci's. No te gu'rdo r'ncor, es n'rmal. Ust'd's t'mbi'n est'vi'ron f'ntást'cos- luego miró al Totodile y se agachó a su altura. -L'm'nto si fui muy r'da c'ntigo.- le sonrió y el Totodile negó con la cabeza tranquilo.

-Dice que no pasa nada- tradució. -Que ya lo veía venir-

Ella suspiró aliviada y sintió que le tomaban la muñeca, al chico y a sí misma. Miraron al mayor que se reía y, vivamente, dijo: -¡Quiero oír ésos aplausos a nuestro primeros participantes!-

Sylvie y su rival sonrieron y sitúandose enfrente del público eufórico saludaron riendo, felices.

.

.

.

-Felicidades, Sylvie.

-¡Bien hecho!

-Estuvieron grandiosos.-

La finalista paseaba por el salón escoltada por Steve para saludar viejos amigos y personas importantes. Muchos la felicitaron cuando la veían y le deseaban mucha suerte para la recién llegada última ronda.

-¿Por qué me estás mirándome así?- le preguntó Sylvie al mayor, que la miraba conmovido.

-Por muchas razones...- le contestó sonriendo y agregó: -Estás hermosa, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y, además, no estoy acostumbrado a que recibas muchos elogios- rió leve, algo sonrojado.

Ella sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, apegándose a él. -Gr'ci'as- le susurró y escuchó en el plasma la Victoria. Alzó la cabeza y vió en la pantalla a un chico con un Pikachu, que venció a otro joven con su Munna. -¿Q'ién es él?- preguntó viendo con curiosidad.

-¿Quién?- la miró y luego en su dirección. -¡Ah, él! Es Ash Ketchum- contestó él. -Y su Pikachu-

-Un Pikachu...- repitió. -Eléctrico, ¿Verdad?.

Asintió afirmando y ella suspiró: -S'rá c'mplic'do p'ra Mawile, y si usa at'qu's eléctr'c's no p'dré us'r "d'f'nsa férr'a"- murmuró pensando en voz alta y volvió a fijar la mirada en él. -¿De d'nde lo con'cés?

-Lo conocí cuando viajaba por Hoenn- comentó mientras, sin que ella se diera cuenta, a la pista de baile. -Ahora viaja por Argkane, la recién descubierta región-

-¿Y ll'g'ste a enfr'nt'rlo, Steve?

-No, yo ya no era un campeón cuando lo conocí, sino que se enfrentó a Plubio- dijo sitúandose en el medio de la pista. -Es de peublo Paleta-

-¿KANTO?- se alteró preocupada. -¡Éso está l'jísimo!- dijo, temblando. -¡O sea, éso d'ce que su Pikachu es muy f'erte! ¡D'be est'r, no sé, al n'vel ci'n!- se tomó la cara, nerviosa. -¡ESTOY MUERTA!-

-Sylvie, tranquila...- trató de calmarla, abrazándola. -Tu Mawile tiene mejor experiencia que ése Pikachu- le sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla. MIró a todos lados y la llevó consigo a otro lado.

-¿A d'nde me ll'vás ah'ra?- le preguntó, confundida.

-Al balcón- contestó misteriosamente y la puso al lado de él, mientras continuaba caminando con ella. -Te tengo una sorpresa. Voy a vendarte los ojos para no veas.- avisó, parándola a la mitad del camino, tomó una venda y le tapó los ojos. -No ves nada, ¿no?

-N'da de n'da- contestó, extendiendo los brazos para empezar a palpar.

-Muy bien- le tomó una mano y la guió hacia destino. -Espera...- susurró, abriendo una puerta y la hizo salir. Un coro de cuerdas empezó a entonar las melodías preferidad de Sylvie. -Ahora puedes quitártela- murmuró, y acto seguido ella obedeció, quitándose la venda y miró.

Vió una encantadora cena para dos, con una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco, candelabros con velas prendidas y platos de porcelana, copas y cubiertos. Estaba cerca de la varanda, donde se veían toda clase de pokémons, entre ellos, Rapidash y sus crías de Ponyta, Chinchous en el agua, entre otros que iluminaban la oscuridad, como antorchas andantes.

Ella se sentó, pasmada por lo que veía y miró al mayor que estaba en frente. -Steve... ésto es... ésto es hermoso...

-Quería, de alguna manera, felicitarte por tu pase a las finales- le dijo, sentándose enfrente de ella. -Podemos disfrutar de ésta velada porque deben acomodar el campo de batalla.

-Gr'ci's, es un g'sto muy b'nito de tu p'rte- le sonrió y le tomó la mano. -En v'rdad te lo agr'd'zco.- ríe leve y suspiró. -En c'so de q'e g'ne éste m'ni-t'rneo, yo v'y a d'dic'r el tri'nfo a vos- encoge los hombros, sonrojada. -P'rq'e vos me ind'ciste a 'sto. N's has entr'n'do y pr'par'do a Mawile y a mí p'ra las b'tall's, y q'ería agr'déc'rtelo. Y si p'rd'mos... p'es...

-La intención es lo que cuenta- contestó él y le volvió a tomar la mano. Se sonrojó levemente luego, mirándola fijo. -Yo...- carraspea. -Tengo algo para darte.

-¿No crees que ya es s'fici'nte con la c'na?- preguntó preocupada, mirando como buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

-Sólo es otra cosa, tranquila- le sonrió, se acercó a ella y se arrodilló de una pierna. -Sylvie...

-Steve, ¿qué...?- se sonrojó y vio que le tomaba una mano. -No enti'ndo n'da de lo q'e está p'sando...

-Sólo tienes que vivirlo, no pensarlo- contestó y sacó aquella cajita que ella encontró en la mesa del escritorio, sonrojándose de la vergüenza. Tal era su sorpresa que se tapó la boca. -Sylvie, quiero decirte que yo te amo muchísimo y que, cuando te ponga éste anillo, quiero dejar en claro que ahora somos, oficialmente, una pareja- murmuró mientras le colocaba el anillo en el anular. Se paró y la ayudó a ella, tomándole las mejillas y le besó en los labios, abrazándola luego y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella. -Te amo- le dijo, meloso.

Se dejó hacer todo, respondiendo el beso que le dió, abrazándolo luego, acariciándole leve en la espalda. -Yo también te amo- sonrió sonrojada y luego se alejó, mirándolo. -Será mejor que cenemos antes de que se haga tarde- le acomodó el cuello de su camisa y le besó la punta de la nariz. -¿Me acompañas?

-Claro que sí, "mia bella"- le murmuró tomándole de la mano y llevándola consigo a la mesa para disfrutar a solas la velada...

.

.

.

-Damas y caballeros, tengo algo complicado que decirles... La final está ceca, pero difícil y la victoria ésta tensa...-

A Sylvie se le está poniendo complicado la batalla, no por Mawile, sino porque estaba difícil elaborar una buena estrategia de ataque con un Pikachu que quizás era más fuerte que su Pokémon.

-¡Pikachu, ataque rápido!

-Mawile, ¡Multiplícate alrededor de él!

El pokémon eléctrico se hundió en un borde blanco y salió disparado dirigiéndose al de acerco, y cuando casi lo alcanzó se multiplicó fallándole el ataque.

-¡Ahora usa "Dulce aroma"!-

Mawile y sus clones liberaron un aroma dulce que, en una nublada, avanzaba cautelosamente sobre Pikachu.

-¡Pikachu, aguanta la respiración y usa "cola de hierro" para desaparecerlos y así llegar al verdadero!-

Obediente, tomó aire fresco y uno por uno fue haciéndolos desaparecer, hasta llegar al original. Así mismo el dulce aroma desapareció.

-¡Mawile, defiéndete con "Defensa férrea"!

-¡Pikachu, usa "tacleada de voltios"!-

Sylvie se aterró porque, creyendo que seguiría usando "cola de hierro" la defensa sería útil. Pero no. El rival decidió usar "Tacleada de voltios".

Pikachu su acercó y Mawile se vió afectado por el ataque, haciéndolo retroceder, y luego se vio electrocutado.

-Está muy entretenida la batalla, aunque-

-¡SYLVIE!- gritó Steve, parándose preocupado, al ver que, mientras Mawile se resentía de la electricidad, su entrenadora se tomaba dolorosamente sus ojos. Plubio lo hizo sentar y trató de calmarlo. -¡Algo le pasa! ¡Tenemos que detener!

-¡No!- le gritó Sylvie al árbitro al ver que también decía lo mismo que Steve. -Voy a terminar ésto... ¡De una vez por todas!- alzó la mirada y veía todo borroso, además de que le ardían los ojos. -Mawile, ¿estás listo para retomar?

-¡Maaaauil!- asintió y se preparó.

-¡Me alegra que puedas seguir, porque no nos rendiremos!- le gritó Ash y Pikachu asintió.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Porque ahora te lo pondremos difícil!

-¡Grandioso! Pikachu, ¡Cola de hierro!

Su Pikachu se acercó nuevamente con su cola iluimnada, y ella esperó a que se acercara lo suficiente para ordenar a su Mawile que use "Llanto Falso", haciendo que su pokémon simulara que está llorando, y el eléctrico frenó detuviéndose preocupado. -¡Agárrate de su cola!- y éste, con sus "cuernos", se aferró al rabo del Pikachu y comenzó a darle vueltas, mareándolo. -¡Prepara "Trío especial" rápido!-

Mawile usó "Finta", luego tomó aire llenándose las mejillas de éstas, lo tragó y una luz brillante se acumuló en su estómago.

-¡Ahora suéltalo en el aire!-

obedeció y soltó al Pikachu, que en el aire dejó de estar mareado.

-¡Pikachu, voltéate de frente y usa impactrueno!

-¡Suéltalo ya, Mawile!

Ambos soltaron sus ataques, haciendo que se enfrentaran a ganar o perder, a todo o nada.

-¡Parece que son sus ataques más potentes! ¡Uno tiene que vencer al otro para ganar!-

Sylvie miraba nerviosa la fusión de ambos ataques y miró a Mawile. Mientras lo observaba, se acordaba de todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, haciéndola suspirar. Cerró los ojos, los tapó con la sombra de su flequillo. -Mawile...- susurró, haciendo que su voz sonara más fuerte que el de los demás, ya que parecía en mudo. -Sé q'e amb's lo qu'ríam's, p'ro cr'o q'e me he f'j'do más en mis d'se's q'e en los t'yos... Si 'sto no t'rm'na c'mo p'nsába'mos, q'iero d'c'rte q'e j'más y n'nca en mi v'da te d'j'ré de l'do- una lágrima le corrió por la mejilla y agregó con sollozos: -Prefiero perder la batalla que perderte a ti-

Mawile se conmovió mientras la escuchaba. Frunció el ceño y todo sonó más fuerte. Hizo que su ataque se vuelva más grande, consumiendo el "impactrueno" y llegó hasta el Pikachu, que se afectó por el ataque y cayó debilitado, por más que intentara ponerse de pie. Terminó por desmayarse.

-¡Damas y caballeros, tenemos a los ganadores del encuentro!- comentó el presentador y agregó: -¡Felicidades, Sylvie y Mawile!-

Ella levantó la vista, confundida y en lágrimas y recibió los elogios. -¿Q'é...?-

-¡Felicidades! Tú y tu Pokémon han ganado la medalla fósileo- le dijo el presentador, riendo a carcajadas por la confusión de la joven.

-Yo... ¿En s'rio? ¿No est's br'meand', v'rdad?- murmuró sorprendida y miró a su Mawile, que corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, feliz y orgulloso. Comenzó a llorar más fuerte y se arrodilló para devolvérselo. -¡Lo l'gr'mos, Mawile! ¡Gr'cias, s'bía q'e p'días h'c'rlo!- murmuró, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Se levantó, soltándolo y aceptó el pañuelo de Justo para limpairse las lágrimas.

Luego, se encontró con Ash que se acercó a ella con su Pikachu en brazo.

-Por ser tu primera batalla, no estuviste nada mal, Sylvie- la felicitó, sonriendo.

-M'chísim's gr'cias, Ash. Al pr'ncip'o t've mi'do, p'ro gr'ci's a la en'rgía que me insp'rab'n v's y tu Pikachu me avivé más- le agradeció, asintiendo. -Has vi'j'do d'sde muy l'jos y me g'st'ría s'ber q'é fue de tu vi'je. Si no es m'cha m'lest'a, cl'ro.

-¡No tengo problemas en ello! Pikachu y yo te contaremos todo- miró a su Pokémon sonriendo. -¿Verdad, Pikachu?

-¡Pika-pika!- asintió.

Ella rió y le acarició la cabeza al Pikachu. -Est'v'ste g'ni'l, p'qu'ño- miró al otro. -Su am'stad es d'gna de v'rse- les sonrió dulce. -Est'y org'll'sa de h'ber l'ch'do c'ntra ust'des, ch'cos-

ambos se sonrojaron avergonzados ante el alago y balbucearon nerviosos. Ella y su Mawile rieron ante sus reacciones y miraron al presentador que se acercó.

-Voy a necesitar a ambos en la entrega de premios, por favor.

-Sí, s'lo h'cí'mos las p'ces- sonrió nerviosa y mieó a Ash. -¿P'drás ac'mp'ñarme?

-¡Sí, por supuesto!- asintió y siguió a ambos.

Llegaron allá, habiendo un escenario con Plubio arriba, junto con Steve y el presentador. Los entrenadores y sus Pókemons estaban en fila haciendo un camino hacia las escaleras.

Sylvie apareció al principio y caminó entre ambos junto con Mawile, y mientras avanzaba una lluvia de aplausos surgía cada tanto, haciendo que ella se sonrojase tímidamente. Subió las escaleras tomando la mano que le ofrecía Steve mientras la otra levantaba un poco la falda de su vestido. Se sitúo al lado de él mientras Plubio le ofreció la esperada medalla Fósileo, junto con su Milotic.

-¡Felicidades a ambos! ¡Estuvieron fantásticos!- los felicitó, ofreciendo a Sylvie la misma en una caja plateada y montado en un manto morado de terciopelo. -He aquí lo prometido: ¡La medalla Fósileo!- sonrió, y esperó a que ella lo tomara.

Lo agarró con una mano y sonrió: -"Merci"- ríe, aferrando las manos que contenían la medalla a su pecho. -Es un gran h'nor p'ra n'sotr's r'cib'r la m'd'lla Fós'l'o- miró a su Mawile. -¡Ésto ind'ca q'e s'mos más f'ert's de lo q'e p'ns'mos! ¿No, Mawile?- su Pokémon asintió alegre.

-No cabe duda- contestó Plubio y miró a Steve. Ella percató el intercambio de mirada y alzó la ceja. -Tenemos algo más para ti.

-¿P'ra mí?- miró a Plubio, luego a Steve y por último a Plubio. -¿Q'é es?

-Espera un momento- le dijo Steve y tomó de una esquina, que le tendía un ayudante, un frasco transparente que encerraba en ella un huevo Pokémon. -Plubio y yo queremos obsequiarte éste huevo- murmuró sonriendo. -Más bien, el premio sorpresa-

-Tu padrino sugirió la idea. O sea, ¡Yo!- rió divertido. -Por favor, acéptalo. ¡El Pokémon que nacerá se alegrará de tener a ustedes como compañeros!- sonrió y veía como la chica miró a su Mawile, indecisa.

Él asintió y ella sonrió, mirando a Plubio. -S'rá f'ntást'co t'ner otro int'gr'nte a la f'm'lia- rió, dándole la medalla a Mawile y tomó en brazos al huevo. Lo acunó contra su pecho mirándo. -Te est'ré esp'r'ndo con los br'zos abi'rt's- le susurró y miró al fotógrafo que se acercaba para tomar el recuerdo.

Se juntaron los entrenadores abajo con sus Pokémons y arriba, en el medio, se puso Sylvie con Mawile delante de ella y alzando la medalla en una pata, y ella alzando un brazo entrelazando las manos con Steve, mientras en el otro llevaba el huevo. En ése lado estaba Plubio con su mano en su hombro, y el presentador al lado de éste.

-Ahora, todos juntos digan: ¡Po-ke-mon!

-Poooo-keeee-mooon- cantaron todos y un recuerdo quedó grabado en la foto.

Una foto que llegó, entre otras copias, a mí. Junto con ella llegó un colgante con un dije caparazón de caracol. Venía acompañada de una nota que me contaba:

"Gracias por enseñarme que para ganar una batalla, es necesario tener confianza en ti misma y en tu equipo.

No es necesario valer de muchas medallas para demostrar que sos fuerte, sólo la verdadera amistad y el compañerismo demuestra cuánto poder se tiene en uno.

Éste dije lo hice yo con mis propias manos y espero que sea de tu agrado.

Te deseo mucha suerte, Sophie. Cuida bien a tu equipo y nunca te des por vencida.

Con mucho amor, Sylvie"

-FIN-


End file.
